dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Raven Misaki
'' "[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DP-cNqcIE0A Pleasure always comes with pain."] '' 53177448_p0_master1200.jpg Name: Raven Misaki Gender: Female Age: Human yrs-20 yrs old. Witch yrs- 961 yrs old. Height: 5 ft. 2 Weight: 116 lbs Hair Color: Raven Black Eye Color: Red Blood Type: .... Lolita tumblr_nrs7b1UQcU1uqv62so2_500.gif Apperance tumblr_nz7kltDfrn1qh461co1_1280.png tumblr_nt3xoezPzx1t2injzo1_1280.png tumblr_o0k493v8pV1qatmxco1_1280.jpg tumblr_o1aqlbci951rssr1jo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nwn24hx7EH1rey98ao1_500.png tumblr_nsgvhgLjVY1sg6piuo1_500.jpg Despite being nine hundred and sixty one years old, Raven has the appearance of a young teenage lolita girl as she has stopped aging when she ascended to become a witch on her own will. She has long flowing black hair with a black ribbon as a hair ornament, fair skin and fierce cherry red eyes, despite looking so young she does have a very curvy waist and thicker lower half of her body. Her attire is a reminiscent of Earth's Gothic Lolita culture, a black dress with red frills, black stockings supported with garters and a red boots. 52155627_p0_master1200.jpg tumblr_nsq8tm0ASy1t1fo2po1_500.png tumblr_nu0e93Vn5m1sbxbn0o1_500 (1).jpg tumblr_nubj0ii8ev1qhn16eo1_500.jpg tumblr_nukvya5WGW1twrse4o1_500.gif tumblr_nu64o6gjwa1s323epo2_540.gif CXyLo-gUQAEtdc9.jpg Behavior/Personality Raven has a friendly personality, but a very flirtatious, nymphet/lolita vibe to her. She loves to tease males and/or even females, and play with peoples emotions a lot. Other than the fact that she looks like an innocent lolita she's not to be reckoned with. She shows no mercy to her enemies killing them all without remorse. In battle, she is shown to have a violent, sadistic personality, however, she is not without a sense of justice, often targeting bandits and criminals, while generally friendly towards the common people, but still the act of killing and death brings excitment to her. Sadly Raven has lost any vestige of human emotion. Dealing with her past caused her to grow up losing a lot of feelings, leaving her with a psychotic lust for fucking up losers and a crazy maniac attitude with a lick of her lips and a menecing cheshire cat smile. tumblr_ntg72aBcnT1tm1dgio7_1280.png tumblr_ntg72aBcnT1tm1dgio8_1280.png tumblr_ntg72aBcnT1tm1dgio9_1280.png tumblr_nttargfDel1u1e5jeo1_500.gif tumblr_nro21qMS281uzwbyjo1_500.gif tumblr_ntt8bmW0CF1uzwbyjo1_500.gif tumblr_o1dgpaAdsU1qdvrdyo1_1280.jpg Roleplay Allignment Chaotic good A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Witch Her nickname is Raven the Reaper. 'Fighting Style' tumblr_nro2g73JfB1uzwbyjo1_500.gif tumblr_nsqourUA711uzwbyjo3_500 (1).gif tumblr_nsqourUA711uzwbyjo2_500.gif tumblr_nstg3vy2ES1rw3w54o1_540.gif tumblr_nstguaxUfj1rw3w54o1_540.gif tumblr_nstguaxUfj1rw3w54o2_540.gif tumblr_o1qho9t8JW1s21xzoo3_540.gif mine.gif Chi Form tumblr_o1darjvDyr1uqrfrco2_500.gif 'Weapon of Choice / Spells' The small girl weilds an axe looking scythe touched by the hands of the grim reaper himself. She has many spells that she knows of but it requires a lot of time or it requires many ingredients. *During a battle she'll rely on her weapon of course, and the quick mage spells she learned. **Frost Nova- slows the enemy, and Nova is a point blank area of effect root which also inflicts a small amount of damage. **Polymorph -allows the caster to turn a Humanoid, Beast or Critter into a sheep, pig, turtle, penguin or black cat (depending on the spell and glyph used) for a certain amount of time, until they are able to break through the spell. **Ice block- A shield of ice that covers in front of her to block all incoming damage. **Pyroblast- (fire spec) is a slow-casting, huge Fireball with a large DoT component. **Frostbolt (frost spec) for ice-based single target damage (and a snare); **Fire Blast- for instant fire damage (and brief cooldown); Fireball (fire spec) for a big whopper of fire damage. Scorch (talent) is another fire-based spell which has a short casting time and does good damage. **Arcane slash- (arcane spec) are channeled over 2 seconds, with five waves of arcane damage fired from her scythe. Allies/Enemies Allies- Warlocks, Shamen, Mages, her pet cat, and the grim reaper. tumblr_nr3grzWgXE1sgtt6eo1_1280.png 'Background' Background music... Raven's life started out like anyone else's would start, she was born in a hospital with a very proud father and excited mother. Although the strangest thing happened, right after she was born her mother got terribly ill from unknown causes, and her father as well. Before her mother died she kissed the baby's face and whispered, "Raven..." with tears in her eyes as if she knew that this would happen. Thus, how she got her name. No one knew what happened to them, but she had a terrible guilt and an awful feeling she may have had something to do with it as she got older and so did her religious grandparents who said she was the daughter of Satan. Though in their daughters and son-in-laws sake they took care of her until she was 5. They refused to keep 'Lucifer's child' in their house and telling the 5 year old child to her face that she was pure evil and instead of burning her alive like they should they would send her far away from here. Since she had no one wanting to take care of her after that she was thrown into a shabby orphanage. It was in terrible condition and it was ran by people who gave no fucks about what went on with the girls in the all girl orphanage. People mocked her, teasing her for her style, reminding her that she was the one who killed her parents since news got around quickly, esepcially since her story was in the news. Most of the girls that were only there because their parents passed in the war, WW3, and although still painful they took out their saddness on the poor unfortunate girl who had it much worse than them. Raven had no clue why she deserved this, she didn't do anything wrong but be born... and everynight she would make a wish before bed. "I wish I was dead." A five year old girl begging someone to kill her. Depression hit her hard, a dark aura covering her as she slumped around the orphanage. She heard the girls mockery but she began to ignore them completely as if she didn't hear them. Now being 12 years old a few of the girls had already left and gotten adopted but she was stuck there. She wasn't a very cheerful child, and was forced into taking many medications for her depression and anxiety they said she had and even a few doctors has just given up on her. A new group of girls took the place of the old ones but these girls were more... harsh on the poor frail beauty. They were so jealous of how she grew up, and how flawless she looked. They tugged on her hair and even cut it in her sleep one night. They refused to share showers with her and never let her in and even forced her in hideous clothes. The girl couldn't fight against them sadly for she had no energy left in her body. Except one night when one of the girls slapped her accross the face, leaving a bright red mark on her cheek for bumping into her they all soon joined in and began beating the living shit out of her. The small girl stood fell over, her bangs covering her eyes takign the beating until finally they pulled away. The bigger girl laughed along with the other girls, Raven stood up slowly with blood dripping from her lip and covered in cuts with bruises and before she could speak Raven looked up at her with fiery eyes and grabbed the throat of the girl. She squeezed until the girl's face turned blue, she panicked and kicked and screamed as Raven actually lifted her off the ground. "I'm done, your fun is over. I know your life sucks, I'm not one to speak, but to take it out on someone else who's fucking INNOCENT." She threw her against the wall creating a hole in the stone wall. The girls screamed and ran off but Raven caught one of the girls hair, a tight grip she dragged her accross the floor. "IS VERY." She slammed her against the wall as well. "PATHETIC." She screamed with anger bursting from every orifice of her tiny body. In the middle of this shenanagin a man was standing in the corner watching and just began clapping. "I want to take /her/ home." She met eye contact with him and he smiled. The nurses crowded the girls and freaked out. "What!? Did you see what she just di--" And he cut her off. "I did. Now where do I sign?" He smirked as he took the girl's hand. She had streams of tears rolling down her cheeks, she glanced up at the man and he looked down at Raven. Kneeling down to her height he wiped a tear from her face. "Don't worry sweetie. You'll be alright very soon. What's your name?" He asked. She sniffled and smile wearily. "Raven..." He stood up and held her hand tightly. "Let's go home Raven." Then he took Raven and dissappeared mid air. The nurses were in shock and stood there quietly... No one said a word. As Raven and her new father got home he smiled ruffling her hair. "I've been looking for you everywhere." They were in a very dark place with an eerie aura, dark fog and rotted trees. Raven was confused and tilted her head. "You see... sweetie. Your mother was a witch." Her eyes grew wide. "But she didn't want her family or her new husband to find out. She was in love... and very very naive." He glanced down at her with kind eyes. "So she made a contract with me." Raven rubbed her irritated eyes. "What kind of contract...?" She asked softly. "To give her powers to her new born child instead of her having them but to do that she would have to give her life. Sadly, I'm not sure how your father got pulled into it but I think the contract was a bit greedy, it has a mind of it's own and took both of their lives." He carressed the girls chin. "So now you my dear, are a witch. In place of your mother of course. She even said I can have you, and I'm so delighted because you have so much potential that she could of had." Raven's eyes filled with tears... "She... knew she would have kids and to give this kind of pain and agony to me. Knowing I would be alone, and lost, and feel like it was my fault?! Is such an awful thing to do..." She said as she looked down. The man sighed softly and shook his head. "No dear, you see she was blinded by love. A very foolish emotion that she ended up with when I warned her. If she knew you now she would have changed her mind in a heartbeat, I promise." He pulled away and grabbed a hold of a weapon, that looked just like a scythe. Kneeling again he took her hand and placed it in her hand. "So, I will be taking care of you until you learn every single thing that is needed to know." The girl looked at the ground. "But you don't have to.. you can always have your wish you asked for." The girl stared up at him and smiled. "No. I'm not weak. I'll do it." He grinned big and laughed happily. "That's a good girl!" She giggled and tilted her head. "So.. do I call you dad?" The man laughed and pulled a hood over his head holding a new scythe. "Call me Grim." She smiled big and nodded. "Okay Grim!" She giggled happily like never before, the girl that was always sad and never knew to smile finally felt the feeling of joy and it was the most amazing feeling she could ever ask for. She even made a best friend, Hanz the cat, whom she tells was once a goregous prince... but in reality he was just a white cat that was named prince... that she turned all black and gave him the ability to speak. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Strength 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Witches